


Unexpected

by amirthfulgirl



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Get Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Relationship, Valentine’s Day, study session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amirthfulgirl/pseuds/amirthfulgirl
Summary: Rafael helps Sonny with law school. On Valentine’s Day.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Barisi Valentine’s Cliché Challenge





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I finally got an idea for the Valentine’s Day Challenge. This is filling the “What are the flowers for?” prompt.  
> It’s kinda short but I hope you enjoy it!

It had come as quite a surprise for everyone that Rafael had suggested he could help Sonny with one of his classes. The detective had mentioned that he had been struggling to understand it properly but had an exam soon while the ADA was visiting the precinct and hadn’t hesitated to offer his help.

Rafael had texted him later “I was serious about the offer. When would you have time to study?”.  
Sonny had listed off his free evenings in response and Rafael had eventually picked the upcoming Friday.

That had made Sonny do a double take because that Friday was February 14th, Valentine’s Day.  
In his sad single life this was obviously just a normal Friday for him.  
But now Sonny was about to spend that Friday with the one and only Rafael Barba who he may or may not have had certain feelings for for a while.

Rafael was confused however when Sonny showed up at his apartment door that Friday night with not just his study notes but also roses in his hands.  
“What are the flowers for?”  
“It’s Valentine’s Day. And since we’re spending it together, unromantically obviously, I thought I’d at least bring flowers and we’ll you can mainly get red roses right now. And also because it’s very kind of you to help me.”  
“Oh.” Was the only response Rafael had and Sonny was sure he could recognise a look of awe in Rafael’s eyes.  
“I mean thanks. But this really wasn’t necessary, I’m happy to help you.” Rafael finally responded again after his eyes had flicked between the flowers in Sonny’s hand and his face several times.

“Uh come on in. Here I’ll take those.”  
He took the flowers from Sonny’s hand and opened the door further for Sonny to step in.  
Rafael had vanished inside his apartment before returning a few minutes later with a vase in hand and filling it before putting the flowers into it and placing them on the big table.

Sonny had been standing in the middle of the room the whole time, taking all in. The apartment looked cosy and comfortable and Rafael himself had also dressed down to a blue polo and soft flannel pants. It was unusual to see the ADA like this but Sonny was happy to get to know him more personally.

“You can sit down.” Rafael motioned to the chairs at the table, sitting down himself too.  
Sonny chose the chair next to him before unpacking his notes.  
He tried to explain to Rafael what he had been struggling with. Rafael stayed incredibly patient with him, answering even the smallest questions.  
They also moved a lot closer during the studying, constantly having to lean over to get to another note but neither seemed to mind.

Eventually Sonny leaned back with a sigh.  
“I think I need a break. This was a lot.”  
Rafael just chuckled in response.  
“That’s law school to you.”  
“Yeah yeah, smartass. You don’t possibly have any food to eat, do you?”  
“Already need a snack break?”  
“Of course and I know you understand that very well.”  
Rafael chuckled at that again.  
“No need to call me out, detective.”

“You know you could just call me Sonny, _Rafael_.”  
“Does anyone?”  
Sonny playfully shoved at Rafael who just laughed more.  
Sonny hadn’t even been aware how friendly he had gotten with the ADA but he cherished it greatly.  
“Don’t be an ass. I’ll call you Rafael and you call me Sonny when we’re alone. Deal, okay?”  
“Who said we’d hang out by ourselves again?” Rafael chuckled with a smirk.  
But the statement made Sonny freeze for a moment. Rafael seemed to had noticed as well, his smirk fading and a blush rising on his cheeks.

“We could do that though. Hang out again. By ourselves. If you want to.” Rafael said quietly looking down, finally breaking the silence.  
“Yeah.” Sonny replied dumbly, his eyes nervously searching Rafael’s face for any hints.  
Rafael finally looked up again, their eyes locking. And then the smile was back. Tentatively but it was there and it made Sonny smile again as well.

“Kinda ironic we had this realisation today.” Rafael chuckled.  
“I’m pretty sure I already had it a lot earlier.” Sonny said softly, one of his hands cupping Rafael’s face.  
“You’re not the only one.” Rafael replied again, slowly leaning in and capturing Sonny’s lips.  
In that moment Sonny was sure this was the best Valentine’s Day ever. And he hoped many more great ones would come for the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> I’m always happy about comments and kudos!
> 
> You can find me on twitter @ndrwsctt.


End file.
